


Bolder Still

by MadelineL



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe because 'Lion Force' is literally nothing in existence
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lotor isn't wearing gloves, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelineL/pseuds/MadelineL
Summary: A sexy continuation of "Bold."What if Lotor doesn't let her leave right away?





	Bolder Still

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749319) by [CrystalRebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalRebellion/pseuds/CrystalRebellion). 



_"...Perhaps we could even do this again sometime.”_

 

As she turned he leave, Lotor reached out and grabbed her wrist again, lighter this time.

"Wait… please."

Even to his own ears his voice sounded pathetic and begging, and she must have heard it too since she turned and looked up at him. Her eyes were a bit wide, that mask hiding nothing of her features and expressions.

Instead of dropping her wrist like he intended, he used it to pull her back towards him. He was barely touching her, but she let herself be led. Back behind the column again, she looked up at him and giggled.

That angelic sound was his undoing. Before he could control himself, he had a hand on Allura's waist and another along her butt. He lifted her to be level with him, pressing her back into the hard stone again. Her eyes were wide, but mirthful, and when he pressed his body against hers, she laughed again, surprised by it all. He vaguely wondered how much champagne she'd had when she wrapped her legs around him to steady herself.

His hand caressed her bottom, and he started to pull at her skirt. She whispered his name, and he leaned in to silence her with his lips. Maybe she said his name again, he couldn't tell, whatever the sound she made was against his kiss was muffled, and her parting her lips only encouraged him to answer her with his tongue running playfully inside her mouth.

Her sharp intake of air when he had managed to move enough of her skirts that he was able to touch her leg sent a thrill through him. He slid his hand up her thigh to grasp her buttcheeck once more. Hands gripping at his back made him softly moan into her mouth, and he moved his hand to grasp her hip.

Allura made a sound again. Emboldened by it, he pressed this thumb into the space between where her inner thigh met her body, and he pressed down as he made small circles of movement. One of her hands moved up his back and shoulder to his neck. Her touching his skin where it peeked out from the top of his fancy dress coat sent a thrill down his spine and he sucked at her tongue in response. Shifting his body against hers slightly, he pressed his thumb underneath the thin fabric of her panties.

He leaned back from the kiss, and watched as she slowly opened her eyes. Keeping her gaze, he slid his thumb and hand over, teasing her with those small swirls of movement as he kept moving closer to the center. He grinned at her as she stopped breathing when his thumb felt across inside her dampened panties and grazed across the source of the wetness he swore he he'd caught a whiff of earlier.

Allura's eyes went wide, and he narrowed his as he grinned at her. He pressed with light pressure, and her slick flesh enveloped his thumb. Lotor's grin disappeared as he sucked in air through his now parted lips.

She whispered his name so softly he thought he imagined it. Her cheeks were quickly turning red, and he wanted to make them redder. He moved his thumb, and she took a quick breath in. Grinning wider, he flicked his thumb back across and she let that breath back out in ragged pieces. Leaning forward, Lotor kissed her softly, being gentle with his tongue. His thumb mimicked those movements between her legs.

Both his tongue and thumb increased in pace and pressure. Allura made a throaty mewl into his mouth. He moved his other hand to hold her steady as he tilted the first. Lotor's thumb kept rubbing her, but his fingers wandered down, farther into her panties. Exploring, he touched all her wet skin, teasing around. When she pulled her mouth back from his to make a breathy moan, he slid two fingers inside her. She made a small gasp, and he pulled them back out before thrusting them back in.

He kept pushing his fingers and touching with his thumb. Her cheeks did get redder, and the needy look she gave him made it hard to not just rip his clothes off and thrust himself in, taking her completely against that column.

When her legs shook a little, he left his fingers inside and focused his attention on what his thumb was doing. He quickened the movement. Allura barely needed much more encouragement before he felt her tighten around his fingers and her body quivered from her release. He pressed his body against hers, savoring the feeling of her orgasm, the one _he_ had just given her… the one she _let_ him give her, as she breathed heavy next to his ear.

Lotor kissed her cheek, not taking his fingers out of her. Then he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you for organizing this event, Allura, I'm finding it to be the most enjoyable time we've ever spent in one another's company."

She took a shaky breath in, right next to his ear, and he couldn't help but make a small moan of his own.

Instead of removing his fingers from her, Lotor began to slowly rub around. Extending them, he slowly slid them along her flesh, until he decided on a spot and began to focus on it. A burst of need and heat seemed to spring from his fingertips through her body. He brushed his thumb against her again, and she squirmed. He laughed.

His fingers moved in tiny circles and the blood rushed to her ears. Allura felt nothing but his fingertips, and didn't even realize she was gripping his shoulders tight and against herself. He whispered something in her ear but she didn't hear it. His other hand moved, and he pressed her head against his shoulder, burying her mouth into the fabric of his coat. Apparently she had been moaning. Loudly.

Lotor kissed her hair and kept rubbing at her. Her moans turned to whimpers as she dug her fingers into his coat at the final wave of heat filling her body. Her legs were wrapped tightly around him, keeping him from moving, but he managed to wiggle his fingers out of her. Bringing them to his mouth, he sucked on them. Allura heard this and tilted her head back to look at him. He grinned, pulled his fingers out of his mouth, and ran his tongue along them suggestively. Allura bit her lip.

"I've had the most _delicious_ time tonight, Allura, not at all what I'd planned."

She blanched and pushed her forehead back into his shoulder as he chuckled and pressed his hard member against her stomach.

"Perhaps, my sweet, you've planned a more _intimate_ after-party?"  
  
  



End file.
